


Stuck In France

by messingaround



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, France - Freeform, Headspace, Little, Nonsexual Ageplay, Stress, idk what else, just some, littlespace, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Thomas Jefferson goes away to France and Uncle Jemmy steps up also Dolley is amazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Yo It’s ya girl Mess back at it again making things based off other people’s ideas. So I had come up with this idea before the Heathers fic but decided to write the Heather’s one for schnuggle for her bday instead of this one but I wrote the idea down and it’s just been staring at me. I’ve also not had a whole lot of insprtion for my other stories and have really wanted to write this lately so imma do what makes me happiest and what will hopefully get me back on track with all my other works. Also let me just say that I don't image this to go along with schnuggles fic because that's rude and we've never talked about it I just wanted to write it so it is based off of her fic. I might write a second part to this but idk yet. Hope ya like it and that she does too peace out.  
> Love,   
> Mess

Thomas taps his fingers on his desk. He stares at his computer screen which has his plane ticker to France up on it. The Secretary of State need to book the ticket, he’s already exited out of page three times. He has to go because America is on the verge of losing France as an ally and they can’t risk that, so Washington is sending him to France to rub some elbows. Besides it’s only for five days.

    With a heavy feeling in his gut Thomas orders the ticket. He raps his knuckles against his desk then stands up. Thomas has lunch plans that he can’t be late for. Closing his office door behind him he starts down the hallway. Hamilton’s door is open and he most certainly doesn’t look in and see Hamilton rubbing at his tired eyes. He almost makes it past the door but then he takes two steps back and leans against the doorframe.

  “I’m going to be in France for week. I leave tomorrow night.”

     Hamilton jolts up and squints at Thomas until he puts his on his glasses. “Would you like a going away party?”

   Thomas rolls his eyes. “I was just giving you a heads up. Don’t make any crazy proposals while I’m gone.”

   He doesn’t bother to linger around for a response. It’s not that Thomas doesn’t want to go France he’d actually had the urge to visit the country for a couple of weeks now, but the suddenness of leaving just leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He doesn’t want something to happen to Alex while he’s gone, they’ve never talked about Thomas having to travel. Of course if he tries to talk to Hamilton about his concern he’ll just be brushed off. So he doesn’t think about the bad taste in his mouth.

~~~~~~~~

   Thomas texts the other caretakers to let them know he’ll be leaving tomorrow night for France and won’t be back for five days. Obviously Washington already knew, he’s the one sending him, Eliza and Angelica are not happy about the last minute notice but understand and Burr responds with a simple ‘Okay’.

     He tucks his phone into his pocket and walks into restaurant to meet with some journalist that he can’t remember the name of. He’s going to be talking about some of his plans that he’s trying to get on the floor and he’s sure the journalist will have some questions but he that’s the only thing he knows is going to be discussed.

~~~~~~~~~

    Thomas doesn’t hear from Hamilton at all before he leaves until six minutes before the plane takes off.

**Ham: Only five day, right?**

**TJeff: Only five days**

He turns his phone off and closes his eyes ready for the flight. Nothing bad is going to happen when he’s gone. What could possibly go wrong? Alex could drop unexpectedly due to stress. Alex could get scared and hide and no one will be able to find him. Alex could not even care that he’s gone. Thomas takes a breath and tries to think about something else because all he’s accomplishing right now is stressing himself out.

~~~~~~~~

   Alexander wakes up to his back aching and his stomach hurting from hunger. Slowly he sits up straight, he doesn’t even remember falling asleep. His eyes itch and his head is pounding. Hamilton knows that he needs more sleep but the pull in his stomach is a stronger feeling. Wobbling a little he stands up from his desk and packs his things away. With his messenger bag thrown over his shoulder Alexander makes his way out of his office at turtles pace.

     He needs to get food into him or else he knows he’ll pass out. Somehow he makes his way to the breakroom. There’s crackers in the cupboards, he eats the entire package. Not feeling the least bit full but no longer like he will faint.

   By the grace of god he drives home and makes it there in one piece. He unlocks the door quietly and makes as little noise as possible because he doesn’t want to wake anyone up. Hamilton makes himself a pathetic looking cheese and ham sandwich which he gobbles up then drinks an entire glass of water. He stops at the bathroom before going to the bedroom.

    He strip down to his boxes and crawls into bed next to a slumbering Eliza. As soon as his face hits the pillow he is down for the count.

  When he wakes up Eliza is no longer in the bed. He rolls over with a groan and looks at the alarm clock. The bright red numbers glare at hum to let him now that it’s past noon. He rolls out of bed, his feet hit the floor with a thump. Eliza is in the kitchen with Pip, he lifts his youngest out of the highchair and cuddles him.

    “Are you going to go into work late?” Eliza places a plate full of food in front of him.

  “No. I’m not behind on anything, I think I’ll stay home today.” He kisses Pip’s forehead and hands him a carrot stick before eating one himself.

     Eliza smiles as she starts cleaning up Pip’s highchair tray. “Good. I have some shopping I need to get done so you and Pip can have a nice relaxing day.”

   “Do you hear that buddy? Mommy’s going to leave us all alone.” Alexander fake pouts, Pip stuffs another carrot stick in his mouth.

   Eliza rolls her eyes in return but smirks. Keeping Pip on his lap he starts eating the meal in front of him. He hasn’t had a day with one of his children in too long. He’s going to make sure Pip and he have a great day.

~~~~~~~~

     Thomas stares at his phone as a wave of emotions flood over him, actually it’s just anger that floods over him. He locks his phone and places it on the bedside table before he starts pacing the length of the room. Two more weeks, two more fucking weeks he has to spend in France. Thomas just got off the phone with Washington who told him that he needs to stay in France for two more weeks because an Ally conference is coming up that apparently Jefferson _needs_ to be a part of.

   Of course he wants to be a part of the conference but the short notice is not appreciated. The five days had been short notice but manageable, two weeks. He knows that in two weeks Alexander will be little in the next two weeks and all he can hope is that he won’t be wanting his Papa then. He grabs his phone and sends a quick text to inform the others that he won’t be back for another two weeks. Shoving his phone in his pocket he leaves his hotel room to go to dinner with the President of France.

~~~~~~~

    Hamilton squeezes the bridge if his nose, he’s had a headache for almost three days and is nearing twenty-four hours of being awake. He slumps back in his chair and takes a long breath. There’s a knock on his door that makes him want to pass out. He can’t deal with human interaction right now.

   “Come in.” He manages to call out but doesn’t open his eyes.

  “Go home Alexander.”

      He lifts his head up to see Washington standing in the doorway. Hamilton pulls his laptop closer to him.

   “I’m fine.”

  “You need sleep.”

     “I’m fine.”

   Washington walks over to the desk and slowly pulls Hamilton’s laptop away from him. He reaches out to try and take his laptop back but Washington holds it out of reach. He gives up but he doesn’t get up from his chair. Hamilton stares at the President who stares back at him, he can tell that Washington just wants him to go home and make things easy. He doesn’t want to go home though, so he’s not going to make this easy.

    He stops looking at Washington and picks up a pen and starts writing. Washington sighs as he leaves the office with the laptop tucked under his arm. Alexander pays no attention to it he just continues to write because that’s all he can focus on right now. He focuses on the feeling of the pen floating over the paper because if he doesn’t he’ll focus on something else.

   It’s another two hours before anyone knocks on his door. He hadn’t realized how slumped over he had been while writing until he straightened up. He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes until things stop blurring together but it doesn’t happen. While rolling his eyes he calls out for the person to come in. James Madison walks in silently and closes the door behind himself. James sits in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk, in Hamilton’s eyes he’s just a blur though.

    “How long have you been holed up in here?”

  “Not long.”

      “Oh yeah I bet. Alexander Hamilton is known for only working a nine to five day.” Madison’s dry sarcasm is dry as always.

    “Do you need my help with something Mister Madison?” Hamilton keeps his tone crisp.

  “No.” Madison shakes his head and stands up, before he leaves he drops a granola bar on Hamilton’s desk.

     He puts his glasses back on but they do little to help put anything back into focus. Alexander takes them back off then slowly nibbles on the granola bar. When he finishes the snack he rests his head on his arms on top of the desk, his instinct is to crawl under his desk and take a nap but he pushes it away.

~~~~~~~~

    At ten o’clock James packs up his things, he wanted to leave earlier but needed to finish a bill proposal first. His work still isn’t completely done but it’s done enough. He walks by Hamilton’s office to see that the light is still on. James rolls his eyes slightly as he pushes open the door. He raises his eyebrow because Alexander is nowhere in sight.

    “Hamilton, are you in here?” He calls out.

  A shuffling noise comes from under the desk. Of course, he shouldn’t even be surprised. James walks around the desk and kneels down so he can look at Alex who is staring back at him with his wide eyes.

   “What’re you doing under there?”

  Alex shrugs in response.

    “Can you come out or do you want to stay under there? I bet it’s not the comfy, probably cramped.”

  Incredibly slowly Alex crawls out from under the desk. James is patient though because the only other place he has to be is home in bed. When Alex is finally out from under the desk James makes sure to not move too fast as he starts gathering up Alexander’s things.

    “Ready to go home?” He kneels back down with his own bag thrown over one shoulder and Alexander’s thrown over his other.

  “Papa.” Alex whines from the back of his throat.

      “Your Papa’s in France right now. He’ll be back in four days.”

    Tears well up in Alex’s eyes immediately. James is starting to think that there’s something about him that makes littles cry. He sits down on the floor because if he keeps kneeling his knees are going to ache and pulls out his phone. It’s five in the morning in France but James doesn’t giving a flying fuck if he wakes Thomas up, for multiple reasons one being he knows Thomas would be mad if he found out James didn’t call.

    “We can call him though. Come here so you can talk to him.” James waves the little over.

   Alex crawls over and surprises James by settling himself on his lap. He puts the phone on speaker so that Alex can hear it ringing. The little stares intensely at the phone and when it stops ringing because Thomas picked up the phone his face lights up and a few tears trickle down his cheeks.

    “Hello?” Thomas voice is rough from sleep.

   “Papa!” Alex shrieks and grabs the phone out of James’ hand.

      “Alex,” Thomas sounds totally shocked “hey duckling. How are you?”

   “Sleepy.” Alex rests his head on James’ shoulder.

        “Yeah? Have you been sleeping?”

    Alex shrugs in response. “He shrugged.” James informs Thomas.

        “Ah. I’ll be home soon, okay? In a couple of days but for now why don’t you let James take you home to Mama?”

    “No.” Alex pouts.

        “Alex you need to go home.” James can hear how distressed Thomas is.

   “Nooooo. Wanna go to Papa’s.” Alex slowly works the words out.

        “I know and I wish you could go to Papa’s but I’m not home. You would be alone. You need to go home to Mama okay?”

      Alex doesn’t respond as he starts silently crying into James shoulder. “I’ll get him home, Thomas.”

           “Thank you James.”

     After Thomas hangs up Madison persuades Alex to stand up. As they walk to James’ car he calls Eliza, three times and gets no answer. He scratches his eyebrow and texts Eliza that he’s taking Alex to his house because he can’t in good conscious drop Alex off at his own home knowing no one is awake to take care of him.  

      “Do you want to have a sleepover at my house Alex?”

   Alex nods but doesn’t say anything. He turns on the radio so that they aren’t in complete silence as James drives to his home.

~~~~~~~~

     Somehow it completely slipped James mind that Dolley stays up for him. He had unlocked the front door and Alex was standing behind him as they walked into the house. The light in the living room was on and Dolley had been knitting. When she saw that James was home she stood up but stopped when she saw Alex hiding behind her husband.

     Dolley knows about Alex and Tommy. James has told her about them but she’s never met them before. He takes breath before moving forward with the situation, he doesn’t want Alex to freak out but he knows that sometimes it’s inevitable.

    “Dolley, this is Alex. Alex this is my wife Dolley.”

      Dolley’s face softens and she smiles at the little that is trying to hide behind James. “Hello Alex. It’s nice to meet you.”

    “Hi.” Alex waves at Dolley but doesn’t move from behind James.

        “Are you hungry, hun?”

    Alex shrugs which Dolley takes as a yes. Dolley loves to cook and feed people which is why James has never told his wife about Alexander Hamilton’s lack of eating. The trio makes their way to the kitchen and Dolley has Alex sit at the small kitchen table. Quickly throws together some leftovers, she places a plate of baked chicken, green beans and a small salad in front of Alex and James.

    James and Dolley talk about work and Alex silently eats around the salad. Alex eats most of what is on the plate, except for the salad he ate none of the salad. Silently Dolley clears the table before sitting back down on Alex’s right side.

    “Did you enjoy it?”

   Alex nods again. Dolley takes it in stride already knowing that the little isn’t much of a talker when he’s in his headspace.

     “How about we get you into something more comfy.”

   Alex looks a bit nervous but he nods anyway. Dolley takes his hand and leads the little upstairs. James freezes when he realizes that Alex usually wears a diaper when he is in little space and the Madison’s have no diapers in their house. He could go out and pick some up but he wouldn’t even know what to get, Tommy doesn’t need diapers. He hurries up the stairs to tell Dolley about the dilemma.

     Dolley’s response was not one he was expecting. “It’s fine James stop worrying. He’s a little shy, understandable because he doesn’t know me. I had picked up some pull ups a while ago, you know just in case something like this happened. So he’s getting changed into the pull up and some sweats in the bathroom.”

    James is amazed by Dolley, she always thinks of everything. Even when she wasn’t directly involved with any of the littles. He hugs his wife tightly and kisses the women he loves. The two pull apart when the bathroom door opens.

    “Sleepy Alex?” James asks.

   Alex rubs his eyes and nods. Dolley and James show Alex to the spare bedroom. Dolley tucks Alex in and brushes his hair out of his eyes. Within a couple of minutes Alex is out cold. They leave on the hall light and leave the door open slightly.

     “Listen, Dolley. Thank you for being so understanding about everything tonight. Alex dropped and hid it from everyone. I couldn’t just drop him off at his home when no one is awake to take care of him.”

   “You don’t have to thank me James. You did the right thing.” Dolley kisses his cheek before she changes into her nightgown.

     James smiles to himself as he slips on his nightshirt. He has the best wife and he has no idea how he got so lucky.


End file.
